Strange
by Annie Coomes
Summary: How strange can become domesticity. DoctorRose. DD never happened.


Because Doctor Who is now back on our screens...and I still cant get over Doctor/Rose. So here's not to Martha.

* * *

Strange

Rose sat with her hand tucked tightly within the Doctors, they sat together in the corner of a oversized sofa. Rose had her head resting back against the soft cushion of the oversized pillows and watched the ceiling as faint lights sparkled over it. The Doctor gently stroked her finger, his index finger tracing the light silver band on the finger of her hand. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as she traced his own band.

Around the room faces peered towards them, each walking along laughing and gossiping, and once spotting them their voices dropped to whispers, hushed and ashamed as they stared.

Rose felt her cheeks burn red as the room stared at her, her eyes met Jackie's who just shrugged back at her in response, above her banners decorated the room celebrating her 50th birthday.

Rose slowly stood and walked over to the window that looked out over London, her face pressed against the glass as she watched shadows sink over houses as the moon crawled into the sky. She squinted up at the darkened sky above her watching the stars stare down at her, she raised her finger to trace the stars she had touched – trying to reach them again.

She knew that she had become like him, afraid of domesticity. In their Tardis, in their bed, in their slippers and bath robes, in their kitchen, on their planets, hand in hand, they could handle domesticity. But here, where domesticity was so rigid, where everyone watched and judged her, where everyone whispered about her and her wandering husband, it was here she feared domesticity.

The Doctor watched Rose from his seat on the sofa; he knew five years ago she would be excited about seeing her mum. That she would grin and tell tales of far away places, that she would wave to neighbours who hadn't seen her in months as she laughed curiously. But now it was different, not people stared and watched and whispered; now Mickey's wife and her family, now the neighbours, now Greg from the market, they all stared at her and whispered. And he couldn't stand it.

He stood and as he rose the room turned to stare at this mysterious man who would only call himself 'the Doctor'. He pressed a few buttons on the stereo and walked over to where his Rose stood against the window, he tucked his hands into hers and pulled her around to face him as the music began to float out over the room.

'Cause people gunna see you, how they wanna see you, people gunna rate you , people gunna hate you , people gunna shove you, people gunna love you , people gunna do whatever makes them feel they own you better'

He pulled her towards him so that her head rested against the hardness of his chest, her blonde hair splayed over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her arms along the contours of his back and began to sway slowly with him to the music. As the song played out over them and the people stared, the only person she could see was the Doctor. His eyes met her and he smiled at her

'Cause everyone knows we're strange, so why do you feel ashamed, everyone knows we're different so why do you feel ashamed. We love you all the same'

Rose smiled softly at him as the words of the song fell into their lives; she allowed him to spin her around, the light catching on the band on her finger and falling over the room, shinning into the eyes of the people who stared.

'That's why cos if you feel it and if you mean it, don't apologize and you'll be just fine cos all they ever need is what you'll give them, is what you're given, they only put you down if you give them permission'

The Doctor span Rose around until she forgot she was on Earth, until she forgot the people staring at them, until the people staring and whispering about an Alien and a human faded into the darkness of the stars. Then she could look into his eyes and know their domesticity, and know why she loved him. She could hold him in her arms and listen to his twin heart beat and know she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Cos everyone knows we're strange" the Doctor whispered into her ear, and as she lost herself in the magic that she loved about him, she whispered back

"Wouldn't have it any other way".

Because together they weren't strange, together they had normality, and together, most importantly, together they had domesticity

* * *

So what did you think of the story? And of the new season?!


End file.
